Le Roi Est Mort (Vive La Reine)
by Ginny Granger-Weasley
Summary: Ou pourquoi Kara Zor-El Danvers sera désormais Kara Luthor.


**Cette histoire est dédicacée à Ellana-Watson.**

* * *

C'est un choix étonnant, elle le sait.

Un choix que beaucoup ne comprennent pas, y compris certains membres de sa famille. Et son cousin en premier.

Elle était pourtant si contente de lui annoncer, si fière de lui montrer la bague à son doigt et si excitée à lui parler de réceptions, de robes blanches et de repas à cinq plats. Elle voulait même lui demander de l'amener à l'autel à ce moment-là, trop heureuse pour attendre un peu plus tard comme l'avait suggéré sa fiancée. Kal a rit et l'a serrée dans ses bras en la félicitant de faire une honnête femme de Lena, alors qu'elle était en encore en train de raconter avec animation comment Lena lui avait demandé. Mais quand elle lui a rajouté tout sourire que ce serait elle qui changerait de nom après le mariage, et non l'inverse, Kal a cessé de sourire d'un coup. Sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi, il s'est mis à hurler que Kara trahissait le symbole sur sa poitrine, trahissait ses origines et la maison des El en adoptant le nom de leur pire ennemi, et Kara a rétorqué sur le même ton de voix qu'il n'avait rien compris.

Si Lena s'était appelée Smith ou Wilson ou Tartempion ça n'aurait rien changé pour elle. Kara n'adopte pas le nom de Luthor, mais le nom de _Lena_. Et tout ce qui a derrière le Luthor, elle l'adoptera avec, c'est dans le contrat qu'elle va signer pas vrai ? Elle pensait pourtant que Kal s'était fait à l'idée qu'elle épouserait Lena un jour - il a eu des années pour s'y préparer après tout. Mais apparemment, se marier avec Lena est acceptable, prendre son nom de famille non.

Et en écoutant Kal essayer de la convaincre que rien ne venait de bon avec le nom Luthor, Kara a senti son sang bouillir, comme si seules la rage et la colère coulaient dans ses veines. A tel point qu'elle a hésité à lui dire la vérité. Qu'officiellement, elle-même changerait son nom pour Kara Luthor, mais que Lena avait insisté pour qu'officieusement elle devienne Lena Zor-El. _Parcequ'un nom de famille ne définit pas une personne, Kal !_ a hurlé Kara avant de décoller, loin de Metropolis, et de Kal.

Elle n'est pas revenue à Metropolis pendant trois semaines après ça, et n'a répondu à aucun coup de fil de Kal pendant plus d'un mois, jusqu'à ce que Lois elle-même l'appelle pour lui dire que son cousin regrettait, et s'en voulait à mort.

Kara a pardonné à depuis Kal bien sûr, mais ça n'a pas effacé la douleur. Que Winn et James, et Eliza - même si elle ne elle dira jamais clairement - n'approuvent pas qu'elle devienne une Luthor, et ne se gênent pas pour le lui dire, Kara s'y attendait, mais Kal, Kal est son cousin, le seul membre de sa famille qui a du sang en commun avec elle, qui a les même origines qu'elle, qui connait réellement le poids de la cape rouge sur ses épaules.

Celle qui a mieux reçu la nouvelle de sa famille, étonnamment, c'est Maggie. Parceque Maggie sait qu'on ne peut pas réduire une personne à un nom sur une carte d'identité ou à un groupe d'individus par le simple fait de leur patrimoine génétique commun, mieux que personne. Parceque Maggie elle-même a changé son nom de famille après son mariage, il y a déjà trois ans de ça. Parceque Maggie comprend le besoin d'être lié à la personne que vous avez épousé, plus que par une signature sur un papier, plus qu'une alliance autour du doigt.

Et pourtant, Maggie a changé son nom de famille par une approche différente. Maggie est devenue Maggie Danvers pour se débarrasser de Sawyer, et de ses parents, et n'embrasser qu'Alex. _Pour n'appartenir qu'à Alex, et pas à eux_ lui a dit sa belle-soeur un jour.

Maggie voulait se débarrasser de son nom. Lena porte le sien comme une couverture de sécurité enroulée autour de ses épaules, comme une cape qui la protégerait du monde extérieur et de sa cruauté - Kara connait bien le sentiment.

Mais ce n'est pas parcequ'elle ne veut plus être associée aux Danvers que Kara veut devenir une Luthor, et si Alex, qui est la raison première pour laquelle Kara a été si fière de s'appeler Danvers pour toutes ces années, l'a compris, pourquoi pas les autres ?

Kara n'oubliera jamais la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec sa sœur aînée le jour où elle lui avait enfin avoué qu'elle sortait avec Lena. Le silence d'Alex qui avait duré longtemps, trop longtemps au goût de Kara, jusqu'à ce que sa sœur lève des yeux déterminés vers elle, et lui demande si elle était sûre d'elle, sûre de Lena.

* * *

 _« Tu me dis ça parceque c'est une Luthor ? » avait demandé Kara_

 _« Non. C'est parcequ'elle est la sœur de Lex Luthor»_

 _« C'est ce que je viens de te dire »_

 _« Non, tu m'as dit que c'était une Luthor » avait dit Alex, et l'espèce d'une seconde Kara avait cru voir un sourire se dessiner sur son visage « Je me fous de savoir si Lex et Lena sont génétiquement reliés, tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est pas le sang qui définit les frères et sœurs »_

 _« Alors quoi ? »_

 _« Kara, tu es ma sœur et je t'aime. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi, tu le sais ? »_

 _Kara avait hoché la tête, sans trop comprendre le rapport avec Lex Luthor._

 _« Si Lena aimait Lex autant que moi je t'aime, elle serait prête à n'importe quoi pour lui aussi, et crois-moi, j'essaie vraiment de mettre autant de confiance en elle que toi, mais ça m'inquiète »_

 _« Mais Lex ne l'aime plus comme avant, Alex ! Il a essayé de l'assassiner des dizaines de fois ! »_

 _Alex la regarda avec un drôle d'air, un flash de tristesse dans les yeux._

 _« Quand tu étais sous l'emprise de la Kryptonite Rouge, tu aurais pu me tuer aussi Kara. Et je t'aurai laissé faire »_

 _Kara avait compris ce qui inquiétait sa sœur à ce point, et avait passé une main rassurante dans le dos de sa soeur._

 _« Toi et moi on marche dans le même sens. Tu sais qui j'étais vraiment sous la Kryptonite, mais Lex n'est pas empoisonné ou hypnotisé par quoique ce soit ! Lena a essayé de le tirer de sa folie plusieurs fois, mais il est comme ça maintenant »_

 _"Et elle ne serait plus prête à n'importe quoi pour lui ?"_

 _" Pour lui non. Elle ferait n'importe quoi pour moi maintenant"_

 _" Je te crois, Kara. Mais je veux que tu sois sûre de toi"_

 _"Je suis sûre de Lena, Alex. Je l'ai toujours été" avait dit Kara, et Alex avait hoché la tête d'un air dubitatif_

 _" D'accord" avait elle fini par dire "Je vais faire un effort. Je te promets"_

* * *

Alex a fini par s'ouvrir à Lena de plus en plus, heureusement. Ça a pris du temps, et il en a fallut des soirées jeux, des doubles rendez-vous avec Maggie et des dîners chez Kara, mais l'aînée des Danvers a fini par comprendre que Lena était à la hauteur de sa petite sœur.

Et un jour, après un entrainement de routine toutes les deux dans une salle spécialisée des locaux de la DEO, alors qu'elles s'étaient assises contre le mur pour essayer de reprendre des forces – Alex plus que Kara évidemment – elle lui a confié que Lena Luthor était la seule en qui elle faisait confiance pour rendre sa petite sœur heureuse. Et a aussi rajouté que si elle la laissait filer, elle lui mettrait une correction dont elle se rappellerai longtemps, alien ou pas. Kara a ri, bien sûr, mais les mots d'Alex n'ont pas cessé de raisonner dans sa tête depuis.

C'est ce jour-là qu'elle a compris qu'elle voulait faire sa vie avec Lena. Et ça a aussi été le jour où Alex a menacé de cogner n'importe qui oserait s'opposer à la décision de Kara, Superman compris.

Alex a d'ailleurs tenu parole, puisque Maggie lui a un soir confié sous le sceau du secret que sa femme avait fait un détour par le Daily Planet lors d'une conférence du DEO à Métropolis pour aller dire sa façon de penser à Clark Kent après qu'elle ait appris ce qu'il avait dit sur Lena. Et oui, Alex Danvers a menacé physiquement Superman, l'homme le plus fort du monde, et lui a formellement _interdit_ de parler mal de sa sœur et de sa belle-sœur encore une fois.

Ni Kara ni Lena n'étaient censées en être au courant bien sûr, mais Maggie le leur a raconté quand même parceque Lena commençait à douter que ce soit une si bonne idée que Kara prenne son nom au final, et elle en plein milieu d'une litanie de _" je ne veux pas être la source de conflits au sein de ta famille, Kara !_ " quand la détective a interrompu son discours larmoyant pour leur raconter.

Lena a faillit pleurer quand elle a appris qu'Alex l'avait appelée sa _belle-soeur_ , même si elle tenté de le nier après. Et Maggie s'est juste contenté de rajouter que peu importe le nom qu'elles choisiraient au final, elles formaient une famille désormais. Qu'elles en avaient toujours été une. Maggie et Alex ont complètement accepté Lena, depuis si longtemps qu'elle ne serait pas dire depuis quand précisément, et Kara pensait que Kal aussi. C'est pour ça que sa réaction lui fait si mal.

Que son propre cousin rejette son choix l'a fait plus souffrir que n'importe quelle balle à la Kryptonite qu'elle a reçu d'ici là , parcequ'au final Kal est le seul à avoir eu le courage de lui dire tout haut ce que tout le monde murmure tout bas dans le dos de la femme qu'elle aime.

Tout ce que la famille Luthor touche est irrécupérable, voila ce qu'ils disent. Tout ce qui est Luthor est noir, nécrosé, détruit pas vrai ? Il n'y a qu'à regarder l'arbre généalogique : Lionel, Lilian et Lex. Pas un pour récupérer les autres.

Et Lena dans tout ça ? Lena n'est qu'une bombe à retardement, qui finira par exploser. Les gens ne voient que Lena comme l'obscurité et Kara comme la lumière, mais la vérité est bien plus complexe que ça.

Lena n'est pas _que_ l'unique héritière du trône Luthor, pleine de rancœur et de haine contre ceux qui ont enfermé son fou de frère, non, tout comme elle-même n'est pas que _Sunny_ Danvers, tout soleil et joie de vivre qu'elle laisse paraître.

Kara est la _dernière survivante_ de son monde, et parfois les gens autour d'elle oublient qu'elle est pleine de rage et de colère qui ne demandent qu'à déborder, qu'elle n'est pas née avec ses pouvoirs mais qu'elle a dû apprendre à les contrôler, qu'elle pourrait casser les os de n'importe quel humain si elle ne faisait pas garde à chacun de ses gestes. Ce côté-là même qui a explosé à la surface grâce à la Kryptonite rouge, et que le public ne connait pas.

Il y a une part d'ombre et de lumière dans tout le monde, et Kara n'y fait pas exception.

Les seules personnes qui comprennent la véritable double identité de Kara, ce sont Alex- qui l'a vu grandir et apprendre à contrôler ses nouveaux pouvoirs, et qui l'a soutenue encore et encore et qui continue encore de le faire parcequ'elle l'aime inconditionnellement - et Lena, à qui elle aussi on a collé une étiquette. Elle sait ce que c'est, d'être associée malgré soi à des actions et des gestes, tant et si bien qu'on finit par croire que c'est tout ce que nous définit. Elle sait parfaitement ce qu'on dit sur elle, et ce qu'on attend qu'elle devienne.

Les gens n'oublieront jamais qu'elle est une Luthor, jamais. Même quand elle n'était qu'une petite gamine adoptée, une _bâtarde_ , et qu'ils ne savaient pas la vérité sur ses origines, elle était déjà classée pour eux. Fille d'assassins, soeur d'un fou furieux. Fruit mûr sur un arbre pourri, que les gens attendent encore de voir tomber.

Lena s'est battue toute sa vie pour faire oublier son nom, mais personne ne lui a donné cette chance. Elle aura beau changer de nom, prendre celui de Kara ou l'associer au sien, les gens ne retiendront que Luthor. Encore et toujours _Luthor._

Kara l'a compris en voyant les titres de la presse le jour où Lena a officiellement annoncé leurs fiançailles. **_« Luthor se marie ! », "_** ** _Une Luthor remise dans le droit chemin ?",_** ** _« Lena Luthor aperçue avec une bague au doigt ! »_** , et encore elle n'a pas pu les lire tous.

 _Luthor, Luthor, Luthor_.

Son nom à elle apparaît en tout petit dans les journaux – Lena ne peut pas se marier toute seule, il faut quand même citer qui va se dévouer, mais elle n'est toujours référée que par _la journaliste Kara Danvers, petite amie de longue de date de Lena Luthor_ , et des fois même un simple _K. Danvers_.

C'est la seule chose que voient les gens. Mais tout comme ils ne savent pas qui est vraiment Supergirl, les gens ne savent pas qui est vraiment Lena. Puisqu'ils n'ont aucun meurtres ou crimes à lui mettre sur le dos, ils se contentent de regarder ses diplômes, et ce qu'elle montre au monde. Là où ils voient la CEO d'une des compagnies les plus prometteuses du pays, la génie qui sort de Harvard et qui a amené LCorp au sommet, Kara, elle, voit Lena.

Lena, _sa_ Lena.

Lena, qui a défendu Lilian quand Kara l'accusait de faire partie de Cadmus, parceque après des années d'abus et de négligence, elle reste toujours prête à défendre celle qu'elle appelle sa mère.

Lena qui a pris absolument tout le monde par surprise en se mettant à genoux devant elle pour lui demander d'une voix tremblante de devenir sa femme alors que tout le monde pensait que Kara le ferait, à tel point que Maggie, qui a remporté tous les paris ce soir-là, avait déclaré qu'elle avait gagné de quoi offrir une nouvelle moto à Alex.

Lena qui avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps quand Kara avait dit oui, parceque en grandissant dans le manoir Luthor, Lena n'avait jamais eu de preuve de l'existence de l'amour inconditionnel, et qu'elle ne pensait jamais trouver quelqu'un qui puisse accepter de passer le reste de sa vie avec elle.

Lena qui avait essayé de la convaincre de ne pas prendre son nom de famille quand elle lui en avait parlé, parceque Kara est littéralement pare-balles, mais que Lena continuera toujours à craindre pour sa sécurité.

Lena qui sait tout ce qu'est réellement Kara, crises de rages et accès d'anxiété comprises, et aime chacune des parcelle de son être. Et en retour, Kara aime tout ce qu'est Lena, passionnément et tendrement, et veut le crier au monde entier.

Kara n'a toujours vu que Lena dans Lena Luthor, tout comme Lena a vu Kara avant Supergirl.

Et au fond, c'est plus qu'une simple histoire de nom, c'est tout un souvenir, toute une haine que les gens retiennent. Et c'est injuste, c'est tellement injuste que Lena soit jugée en lieu de Lex. Kara s'est alors dit que si on ne pouvait pas faire oublier le nom, il fallait qu'il change de signification. Qu'il ne soit plus terreur et haine – tout ce qu'était Lex- mais qu'il devienne respect, talent, bonté – tout ce qu'est Lena. Si elle ne peut pas enlever le Luthor qui lui colle à la peau, Lena pourra toujours changer le monde.

En devenant une Luthor, Kara l'aidera du mieux qu'elle peut, de tout son amour et son soutien.

Les gens qui connaissent Kara Danvers savent bien qu'elle est la personne la plus honnête et gentille au monde, et qu'elle ne serait pas associé au nom si elle ne croyait pas en la personne derrière, mais peu de gens connaissent Kara Danvers. A vrai dire, Kara n'est pas complètement sûre que si Supergirl elle-même devenait une Luthor les gens arrêteraient complètement leurs messes basses et leurs ragots sur Lena.

Elle y a pensé pourtant, mais Lena s'y est farouchement opposée. Kara a voulu protester qu'elle était prête à se dévoiler pour sa fiancée, mais Lena lui a fait promettre de rien dire, de rester Kara, Danvers ou Luthor selon son choix, ou plutôt Zor-El, mais de ne pas sacrifier son secret pour eux, pour elle.

 _Quelques articles négatifs ne valent pas ta sécurité_ , avait rajouté Lena, _rien ne sera jamais plus important que ta sécurité pour moi._

Quand elle a entendu ces mots, blottie confortablement dans les bras de la brune sur le canapé blanc de son grand appartement, Kara s'est demandé un instant comment on peut croire une seconde que Lena Luthor possède une once de mal en elle. Et par miracle, l'incroyable génie qu'est Lena Luthor a choisi de l'aimer, elle, de lui accorder sa confiance, son amitié et son amour.

Lex a détruit le nom des Luthor avec sa folie destructrice. Lena le reconstruira avec sa volonté de faire le bien, et Kara passera le restant de ses jours à l'y aider.

Maintenant, il est temps pour des nouveaux Luthors, pour un nouveau souffle et un nouveau sens au nom. Parceque Lena n'est pas Lex, ni Lilian, et ne sera jamais comme eux. Une nouvelle aire arrive.

Lex Luthor est mort, vive Lena.


End file.
